


What like I love you?

by emmalilybear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Modern AU, Prompt Fic, these babies are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalilybear/pseuds/emmalilybear
Summary: “Don’t do that. I never want you to look at me the way you are looking at me right now.”“What like I love you?”





	What like I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little fic I have been itching to write

Rey rounded the corner and walked further towards the building that housed the apartment of the man who had, she decided that morning, ruined her life. She could feel her feet starting to drag but she was determined. Determined to do what exactly, she was still unsure. Rey approached the building and slid in a key that opened the front door. She walked up to the third floor apartment and knocked on the door, deciding that her key had been used for the last time. Ben opened the door, a confused expression on his face at the sight of her. “I thought you were food. Why didn’t you use your key?”

Rey hesitated. “Well, I…” She coughed and he raised his eyebrows. She had a sheepish look on her face, she knew it. “I wasn’t sure if you would be home.”

“Ok. I _did_ text you to come over…” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Please, come in.” He stepped aside and she slid her small frame through the doorway. Unfortunately, he didn’t give her enough space so she was forced to slide her chest across his. Rey kept her eyes down. She couldn’t turn back now.

Rey stepped into the apartment and took a last look at the place she had become so familiar with.  She slid into the kitchen stool that she deemed as her own. Putting the counter in between her and the man she had been fucking for the past six months. He stood, his big hands splayed out on the countertop. Leaning towards her, he asked, “Rey. Are you okay?” She shuddered, simultaneously loving and hating the way he made her feel with her name on his lips. _His big, soft lips. Trailing down her body. No. Stop._ She took her thoughts away from past memories and focused on him as he stood in front of her. His hair was tousled perfectly and he was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt that wrapped his shoulders and hugged his biceps perfectly. Now, this is the problem. She was in too deep. When this all started six months ago after shamelessly flirting at work for only a couple weeks, they had talked. They established how it was just sex, no one at work could know, and that there would be no feelings involved. No sleepovers. No goodbye kisses. No “I love you”s. So far they had broken two of those three rules.

“I think we should stop seeing each other.” Rey stated firmly despite the feeling in her gut that this was all a huge mistake.

“What? Why?” Ben asked, clearly not understanding why she would bring this up.

“It’s getting too complicated. You could lose your job, hell, we could both get fired and work is more important than,” She gestured between the two of them, “whatever it is that, you know, we have and-” Ben cut her off.

“Rey, what is complicated?” This silenced her. She had an answer, she really did. But saying it out loud would be admitting something she had refused herself ever since she was abandoned by her parents and left in the town of sand and heat known as Jakku. She was in love. And she was in love with the one person that was the last person who would ever be appropriate for her to love. Ben was not only her co-worker, but her boss, and the son of their mutual boss, making their intimate relationship a line crossed in multiple places. The worst being, Rey had worked hard to get where she was. Much harder than Ben had to work and she knew that when or if it came time to bring their relationship public it would be as if all hell broke loose for her. She would be called a slut, a gold digger, who knows what else. And above all, she would very well get fired from the job she worked long and hard to nail. And now she was nailing the one man that would take it all away from her. But, not if she ended it all fast and quick. That ship sailed months ago, so here she was: six months later staring into the puppy dog eyes of the man she was in love with: her boss.

She was silent for too long, he continued. “I mean, I know we’re not in the best of situations, but we’re good together. You and I…” He was struggling for words and walked around the counter until he was right in front of her. He touched his fingers to hers on the countertop. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” And not for the first time that day, Rey felt like she was going to cry.

She looked up at him. “Don’t do that. I never want you to look at me the way you are looking at me right now.”

Ben replied, “What like I love you?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read this over so if you see any mistakes comment below!!
> 
> emerbear.tumblr.com


End file.
